Big Idea/Closing Bumper Appearances
These are closing bumper appearances of Big Idea. 1995 *Are You My Neighbor? (1995 Word Entertainment Release/1997 Lyrick Studios Reprint) *Rack, Shack and Benny (1995 Word Entertainment Reprint) 1996 *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996 Word Entertainment Release) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996 Word Entertainment Release/1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2002 Classics Reprint) 1997 *Very Silly Songs! (1997 Word Entertainment Release/2004 Sony Wonder DVD) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997 Word Entertainment Release/2004 Classics reprint) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1997 Word Entertainment Release/2002 Classics Reprint/2003 Classics Reprint) 1998 *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint/2004 Classics Reprint) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2004 Classics Reprint) *Are You My Neighbor? (1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Rack, Shack and Benny (1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2002 Classics Reprint/2003 Classics Reprint) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1998 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint/2004 Classics Reprint) *Very Silly Songs (1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) *Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (1998 Lyrick Studios Release) *Madame Blueberry (1998 Word Entertainment Release/1999 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint/2003 Classics Reprint) *Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories 2 (1998 Lyrick Studios Release) *The End of Silliness? (1998 Word Entertainment Release/2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Reprint) 1999 *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999 Word Entertainment Release/2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint/2004 Classics Reprint) 2000 *VeggieTown Values on the Job Training Video (2000 Big Idea Entertainment Release) *King George and the Ducky (2000 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Release/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint/2003 Classics Reprint) *Larry's Favorite Stories! (2000 Lyrick Studios Release) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000 Word Entertainment Release/2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint/2003 Classics Reprint) *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (2000 Word Entertainment Release/2002 Warner Home Video Reprint) 2001 *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001 Lyrick Studios-Word Entertainment Release/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint/2003 Classics Reprint) *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (2001 Word Entertainment Release/2002 Warner Home Video Reprint) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (2001 Word Entertainment Reprint) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001 Hit Entertainment-Word Entertainment Release/2002 Warner Home Video-Hit Entertainment-WEA Reprint/2003 Classics Reprint) *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (2001 Chordant Distribution Release/2003 Warner Home Video Reprint) *Classics from the Crisper (2001 Hit Entertainment Release) *Heroes of the Bible! (2002 Hit Entertainment-Word Entertainment Releases) 2002 *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (2002 Chordant Distribution Release) *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002 Warner Home Video-Word Entertainment Release) *Leggo My Ego! (2002 Chordant Distribution Release) *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (2002 Chordant Distribution Release/2003 Warner Home Video Reprint) *The Star of Christmas (2002 Warner Home Video-Word Entertainment Release) *The Yodelnapper! (2002 Warner Home Video-Chordant Distribution Release) *The Doom Funnel Rescue! (2002 Chordant Distribution Release/2003 Warner Home Video Reprint) *Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (2003 Chordant Distribution Release) 2003 *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003 Warner Home Video-Word Entertainment Release) *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (2003 Warner Home Video Release) *The Ballad of Little Joe (2003 Warner Home Video-Word Entertainment Release) *An Easter Carol (2004 Warner Home Video-Word Entertainment Release/2005 Sony Wonder Reprint) 2004 *A Snoodle's Tale (2004 Warner Home Video-Word Entertainment Release) *Sumo of the Opera (2004 Sony Wonder-Word Entertainment Release) *Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (2004 Word Entertainment Release) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005 Sony Wonder-Word Entertainment Release) 2005 *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005 Sony Wonder-Word Entertainment Release) *Lord of the Beans (2005 Sony Wonder-Word Entertainment Release) Trivia *The only episodes without copyright bumpers are the LarryBoy cartoon episodes Leggo My Ego! and The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous